


In the Closet

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Sora and Riku are locked in a closet by Kairi and Lea to play seven minutes in heaven





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, enjoy

Sora sat down on the floor of the hall closet, letting out a quiet sigh as he stared at the silhouettes of the coats in the darkness of the small room, the only light in the enclosed space creeping in from the thin sliver of space where the door almost met the carpet. He had, once again, made the mistake of letting Kairi and Lea convince him to join in on whatever party game they had been playing and it was just his luck that it happened to be seven minutes in heaven this time. After drawing a name from a bag, he had found himself shoved in a closet by Lea while Kairi hunted down whoever had been unlucky enough to have their name drawn. As he leaned back against the wall, Sora closed his eyes and resigned himself to the fact that this was really happening. He opened his eyes when he heard the door open, his heart jumping into his throat as he watched Lea shove Riku into the closet with him and close the door behind him. He heard his friend stumble slightly and covered his face with his hands to try and hide his embarrassment. Of all the people he could have been paired with, of course it was Riku. He heard his friend let out a sigh, jumping slightly as the other male sat down next to him and peeked out between his fingers to see the other looking away in what seemed like embarrassment.

“H-hey…” he mumbled in greeting once his heart had calmed down. “So uh….how did they get you to play?”

“Kairi blackmailed me.” the older man explained as he rested his head against the wall. 

“Again?”

“Yeah, she’s good at that. What about you?” Riku asked in an attempt to change the subject. 

“Lea wouldn’t leave me alone unless I said yes.” Sora explained, letting himself lean against his friend slightly. “So what did Kairi use against you this time?”

He heard the silver haired man groan in dismay and looked up at him, his hands settling in his lap as he relaxed. “Sora, you’re the last one I wanted her to tell.”

“What? Why?” He felt Riku shift slightly and moved so he wasn’t leaning on him, turning his body so he was facing his friend with his legs crossed. “Come on Riku, it can’t be that bad.”

“It’s not that it’s bad, it’s just….” Sora watched as his friend debated something internally and guessed he wasn’t sure how to explain whatever he was hiding to him. As he watched, Riku turned to face him.

“Close your eyes.” Riku whispered as he stared into his friend’s eyes.

Sora did as he was told, feeling his heart trying to jump out of his chest as a pair of warm lips touched his own. Almost as suddenly as those lips touched his own, they were gone again, leaving a warm tingling sensation on his own. He reached out and took a hold of Riku’s shirt, pushing him over accidentally as he reconnected their lips, wanting to make sure his friend knew how he felt. He could feel the other man tense slightly as he was shoved over all of a sudden, his shock quickly fading as he reciprocated the kiss. The green eyed male wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist as they pulled apart slowly. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sora asked as he sat up, paying no attention to the fact he was sitting on Riku’s lap.

“Why didn’t _you_ tell _me_?" Riku shot back teasingly as he sat up. Hearing a knock on the door, they both looked over at it. “Guess it’s time to get out of the closet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it or not, you can tell me on twitter @kei_leonheart because I don't read my messages here


End file.
